Disneytalia
by xjapan
Summary: Una pequeña colección de songfics basados en canciones de disney para el reto Longfic2 Sountrak disney del foro Anteiku
1. Chapter 1

Disneytalia

Capítulo 1

Nos vas a brindar honor

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno Aquí comienza mi participación en el reto de songfic espero les guste

El presente fanfic participa en el reto song fic del foro Anteiku

Macau se preparaba para su primera cumbre internacional memorizaba cada palabra de su discurso claro que no contaba conque los nervios lo traicionarían y se le hacia tarde —¡ demonios!— salio de su casa alarmado tratando de llegar a casa de China a tiempo

Mientras

— China, tu hijo no ha llegado tu sabes que el señor de la ONU no es un tipo paciente — le decía su superior

— *suspiro* tenía que llegar tarde hoy aru debió pedirle ayuda a los ancestros aru — dijo el chino

— ¿ellos en que les van a ayudar? — dijo Hongkong — ya están muertos — en ese momento vieron al macaense llegar corriendo bastante nervioso

— ya estoy aquí , papá lo lamento pero..

— tranquilo aru por ahora vamos a alistarte — en ese momento vieron al resto de los asiáticos quienes también los esperaban

— necesitara mas suerte de lo que creí — dijo el hongkones

— _**miren este lindo retoño cariño he visto peor**_ — dijo Taiwan _**— hay que quitar lo feo**_ — lo desnudo y lo empujo a la tina _**— seras un primor**_

—¡ Ta-Ta- Taiwan esta helada! — dijo alarmado temblando y avergonzado

— estaría caliente si hubieras llegado a tiempo — dijo ella _**— a lavar y a secar deslumbrante te voy a dejar esta fórmula no va a fallar nos vas a brindar honor —**_ canto ella y noto algo en su brazo —¿ Macau que es esto?

— notas para no olvidar nada

Mas tarde

— _**ya veraz por aquí las muchachas pelearan por ti**_ — dijo Corea _**— con fortuna y vestido así , nos vas a brindar honor**_

Poco después se oyeron varias voces de los jefes de estado quienes los acompañarían _**— ¡ Honor a nuestro pueblo hoy el muchacho va a brindar un buen negocio es el que podría ganar!**_

— _**debes ser especial**_ — aconsejó Vietnam

— _**callado ,obediente**_ — dijo Japón

— _**muy servicial**_ — dijo Tailandia

— _**gusto fino y figura ideal**_ — dijo Corea del norte

— _**nos vas a brindar honor**_ — dijeron todos

— _**servimos a la nación que a los yankies vencerá con fuerza el varón astucia la mujer**_

— _**Al final triunfaras , como flor de loto luciras—**_ dijo la surcoreana _**— la mejor oferta ofrecerás , nos vas a brindar honor**_

— ya estas listo — dijo Vietnam

— aun no aru — dijo el chino — una manzana para el equilibrio un medallón para la serenidad _**corbata de ceda orgulloso llevaras y el panda suerte da así no habrá problemas**_ —dijo colocando un mini panda en el traje

El muchacho dio un pequeño suspiro esperando que nada saliera mal _**— voy con fe a pedir que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir mis ancestros han de intervenir y a mi padre daré honor**_ — dijo mirando a China

En ese momento se acercaba la hora de abordar el avión que los llevaría a la cumbre y empezaron a correr _**— hay que irnos a la cumbre uy que miedo vamos vamos**_

— _**Naciones que cuidar el destino pronto va a cambiar, negociantes para financiar dignos del banco mundial**_ — dijeron los jefes

— _**nos vas a brindar nos vas a brindar nos vas a brindar nos vas a brindar ¡ nos vas a brindar honor !**_

Finamente partieron a la cumbre internacional — creo que sera una reunión pacifica ¿verdad? — pregunto el macaense con algo de inocencia a lo que su familia se le quedo mirando

— si claro aru

Pobre niño ingenuo no sabe la que le espera

Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

_Disneytalia_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _¡ Listos ya!_

 _Hola ¿como están esperó que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo_

Luciano Vargas , líder de la mafia italiana del segundo universo estaba planeando su siguiente jugada para gobernar el mundo , deshacerse de los aliados y la resistencia pero aunque odiaba reconocerlo requeria aliados.

—¡ _ **Naciones vulgares e infames! —**_ hablo hacia sus subordinados las representaciones de Alemania, Japón, Prusia, España e Italia del sur _**— carentes de toda virtud —**_ dijo mirándoles con algo de burla _**— pero con mi talento e ingenio , mi reino tendrá plenitud**_ — finalmente sentencio el italiano

—¡¿ que quiere decir con eso Italia san?! — dijo Kuro un tanto molesto

A lo que el italiano le miro desafiante y respondió _**— yo se que no tienen cerebro, tiene más un infame animal**_ — el japones saco su katana a punto de agredirlo cuando este también saco su arma _**— mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo ,¡ me escuchan o puede irles mal!**_ — rugió el italiano y miro a los demás en especial a Alemania _**— se ven sus miradas ausentes , no pueden en nada pensar —**_ dio un largo suspiro _**— mas si hablamos aquí de linajes , inconcientes no deben estar**_ — dijo el italiano mirando a todos modos no tenia otra opción, recordó lo ocurrido en las guerras mundiales anteriores tratando de no cometer las mismas equivocaciones _**— Lo que viene sera nuestra vida , la esperanza de hacerlo mejor , una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca**_

— _ **¿ y que pintamos nosotros?**_ — pregunto finalmente Selma

— _**escucha como los otros —**_ tomo las manos de la alemana _**—yo se que es un riesgo , tendrán recompensa —**_ la llevo hacia el lugar mas alto _**— para los que sigan mi juego y lo mio yo logre obtener ¡ listos ya!**_

— _**listos bien listos, ¿para que?**_ — pregunto Flavio

— _**para la muerte de China —**_ le respondió su hermano

— _ **¿ esta enfermo?**_ — volvió a preguntar

— _ **¡ no, tonto nosotros lo mataremos y a Macau también,**_ — le respondió

— _**si, quien los necesita nadie nadie la la la la la la —**_ tararearon Flavio y Selma

— _**Tonto , si habrá una nación representante —**_ rugió el italiano

— _**pero , tu dijiste ..**_

— _**tonto yo seré la nueva potencia —**_ dijo con autoridad— _**apoyenme y nunca mas pasaran hambre**_

— _ **¡ si que viva el rey que viva el rey!—**_ dijeron Selma y Flavio entusiastas

— _**socios seremos no lo olviden de un rey a quien van a adorar , ya es hora que yo les obligue a ciertas acciones tomar**_ — decía planificando si jugada _**— tendrán una gran recompensa aunque mas voy a recibir yo**_

El japonés y la española lo quemaron con la mirada pero este solo les miro con burla _**— ¡ Sin mi no tendrán ni una pizca ! Es algo que debo decir , ¡ LISTOS YA PARA EL GOLPE DEL SIGLO LISTOS YA PARA UN ACTO FINAL!**_

Todos los subordinados lo observaban en especial Flavio y Selma _**— planteándolo todo a robar, con mucho cuidado y más ...**_

— _**A un lado me hacían otra vez , no me querían sin parar, seré respetado amado alabado por el gran portento que soy y mis sueños al fin llegaran ¡ listos ya!**_

— _**nuestros sueños veremos llegar listos ya**_

...

 _Hola por ahora es todo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el proximo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disneytalia_

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Supercalifrastilisticoespialodoso_

 _Hola ¿como están?_ _Espero que bien , bueno primero agradezco a Kira5awesome por el apoyo y el comentario espero les guste_

Llevaban creo que dos horas corriendo y no era para menos pues cierto polaco chismoso se encargo de difundir el rumor de que España y Romano eran pareja y aunque fuera cierto la española quería abordarlo con sus excolonias poco a poco no que se enteraran en un ratito y ¿como supo el polaco? Se entero por cierta mexicana de la que se había hecho amigo y claro ahora era su cómplice

— Mendigo polaco chismoso en que líos nos metiste — se quejaba la mexicana

— Osea ¿como iba a saber que iban a enojar tanto?

— Ya sabes como es Isabel — dijo Lucia suspirando con desgano

—¿ de quien se esconden? — preguntó una voz femenina que conocían muy bien

—¡ Rusia como que no asustes así tipa! — se quejo el polaco

— bueno,diganme

Tiempo después la rusa los escuchó atenta y se le ocurrió una solución — es simple

— ¿ supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso?

— da

—¿ como funciona tipa?

La rusa sonrió _**—Don dilidilidilidon dilidon don dilidilidilidon dilidon supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso quien lo logre pronunciar se juzga talentoso ,supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso**_

—¿ como la aprendiste Rusia? — preguntó México

— _**Don dilidilidilidon dilidon Don dilidilidilidon dilidon , por ser tímida al hablar cuando era chica yo Mongolia un día con fuerza la nariz me pellizco**_ — dijo recordando lo estricto que era el mongol _**— pero luego la palabra que lo desquito aprendí mas largo verbo nunca oí y se pronuncia así**_

Subió al escritorio y empezó la explicación _**— supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso quien lo logre pronunciar se juzga talentoso suoercalifrastilisticoespialidoso**_

En ese momento llegó China escuchando la conversación — es verdad aru ella es muy talentosa aru _**d**_ _ **on dilidilidilidon dilidon don dilidilidilidon dilidon viajó por todo el mundo y por donde ella paso quien oía su palabra licenciada le llamo, a los príncipes y marajas que solía encontrar les soltaba la palabra y la invitaban a cenar**_

— _**supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso quien lo logre pronunciar se juzga talentoso supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso**_

— vaya suena bien y ¿funciona? — preguntó el polaco

— _ **Don dilidilidilidon dilidon Don dilidilidilidon dilidon si la lengua torpe tienen no se deben preocupar ensayen la palabra y podrán ya recitar**_ — dijo la rusa

— _**con cuidado hay que usarla porque tiene gran poder y para muestra un ejemplo aquí tienen mi mujer**_ — dijo el chino

— _**supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso quien lo logre pronunciar se juzga talentoso supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso**_

— ahí viene España tipos

— yo me encargo da — en ese momento la rusa se acerco a la ibérica — supercalifrastilisticoespialidoso — zas le golpeo con su bolsa y se llevó corriendo a los otros quienes llegaron a la conclusión que en si no era la palabra la que funcionaba si no su intimidante aspecto lo que le traía esas cosas

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disneytalia_

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Un mundo ldeal_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Nota del autor: En este capitulo es un universo alternativo ya que no me decidía por que pareja usar espero les guste_

Habían pasado ya 30 años de su relación la verdad es que este par se había conocido de la manera mas extraña Jade y Shun las representaciones de Macau se habían presentado en Monaco donde la representación de esta micronacion les recibía en especial a la mayor de los dos Cristopher era un poco insistente y claro con Jade no había sido la excepción finalmente después de mucho insistir esta había aceptado su cortejo

En cuanto a Shun no se le conocía novia alguna hasta cierto día que conoció a Laura la representación de México del sur por un viaje al cual tuvo que ir a petición de china pronto comenzaron a ser bastante cercanos lastima que el era demasiado tímido para decirle lo que sentía

Su cuñado se dio cuenta de esto y le propuso algo — me ayudas a darle un regalo de aniversario a tu hermana y yo te ayudo a confesarte ¿que dices?

— no se de que estas hablando — le respondió nervioso

— no te hagas ambos sabemos de que

Finalmente acepto el trató y su plan era el siguiente mientras Francia distraía a China Portugal y España ambos las llevarían a un lugar especial

Mas tarde

— ¿ ya podemos saber que se traen ustedes dos ? — preguntó la asiática confundida

— todo a su tiempo mon cherr

— ya pueden abrir los ojos esperamos que sea de su agrado

Ambas chicas no podían creer lo que veían era un jardín muy grande lleno de flores

—¿ como es que hicieron esto? — preguntó Laura sin saber que decir

— bueno a decir verdad

— Constance ayudo un poco

—¿ un poco?

— bueno ayudó mucho

Mas tarde

Ambas parejas estaban disfrutando de aquel paisaje fue cuando sonó una música de la nada quizás era parte de el plan _**— yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo, ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar**_ — dijo el monegasco a su novia

— _**yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas , ven princesa y dejate llevar a un mundo ideal —**_ siguió el asiático algo nervioso

— _**un mundo ideal, un mundo en el que tu y yo podemos decidir como vivir sin que nadie lo impida —**_ dijo el monegasco

— _**un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar , donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar**_ — respondió la macaense con una sonrisa _**— fabulosa ilusión sentimiento divino, voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer**_

— _**un mundo ideal**_ — susurro Laura tratando de que Shun tuviera más confianza

— _**mira bien lo que hay**_ — respondió aun nervioso

— _**allí mil cosas voy a ver**_ — dijo contenta

— _**conteniendo el aliento —**_ poco a poco tomó confianza

— _**soy como un haz de luz que lejos va**_

— _**y nunca mas podrá volver a atrás**_

— _**un mundo ideal**_ — siguió el monegasco

— _**cada vuelta sorpresa**_ — dijo la asiática entusuamada

— _ **un horizonte a descubrir**_

— _ **cada instante es un sueño**_

— _**un mundo para ti ,para los dos llevame a donde estés tu**_ — dijeron al unisono

— _**un mundo ideal**_ — dijo Laura en un susurro

— _**un mundo ideal —**_ susurro Shun ya con mas confianza

— _**que compartir—**_ dijo Cris tomando la mano de Jade

— _**que compartir —**_ respondió esta

— _**que alcanzar que contemplar tu junto a mi**_

Mas tarde

— vaya ya era hora — dijo Jade con una sonrisa al ver que el tímido de su hermano menor se había confesado

— esos dos tenían que confesarse de una vez ¿ no crees?

Ambos veían la bonita escena que habria dudado mas tiempo de no ser por una vocesita que a duras penas se oía

— ¿quien esta ahí?

—¿ no dijo América que este lugar estaba deshabitado? — pregunto Monaco incrédulo

—¿ quien eres pequeño? — preguntó la primera representación de Macau

— soy Canadá — dijo con un puchero

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disneytalia_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _Libre soy_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por prestarme a su personaje bueno espero les guste._

 _Nota del autor: en este capitulo hablare de la independencia de Hong Kong y Canadá ya que el día de mañana se cumple un año mas de sus independencias._

Un año mas de ser independientes de algún modo a pesar de ser de continentes tan distintos Xiao y Matt tenían una similitud se habían independizado el mismo día y de la misma nacion claro que en diferentes años.

Matt se había independizado el 1 de Julio de 1867 aunque había sido algo difícil al principio _**— la nieve brilla esta noche aquí mas y no hay huellas que seguir , en la soledad de un reino y ese reino vive en mi —**_ nunca supo el porque Alice lo reclamo como suyo arrebatándoselo a Francis ya que Alfred siempre fue el favorito de la inglesa _**— el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior , lo quise contener pero se escapó**_

Xiao en cambio nunca le importó lo que si agradecía era estar libre de sus sermones desde el 1 de Julio de 1997 un par de años antes de que su medio hermano Lin se independizara de su madre Portugal sip el y Xiao eran hijos de China solo que de diferentes matrimonios por decirlo de alguna forma siendo él colonia de Inglaterra y claro esta lo trató de educar como un caballero inglés _**— lo que hay en ti no dejes ver un buen chico tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazón pues ya se abrió**_

— _**libre soy , libre soy no puedo ocultarlo mas**_ — dijo este con regocijo

— _**libre soy libre soy , libertad sin vuelta atras**_ — pensaba Matt por su parte

— _ **¿ que mas da ? No me importa ya**_ — ya no tenían que escuchar sus regaños

— _**gran tormenta habrá , el frío es parte también de mi**_ — dijo Matt con calma

Y asi desde esas fechas cada uno forjo su camino en el caso de Xiao pensaba que si su hermano pudo convertirse en potencia ¿porque el no? _**— mirando a la distancia que pequeño todo es**_

Matt por su parte también hizo lo propio tomando en cuenta que superaba a Alfred en casi todos los aspectos _**— los miedos que me ataban no me van a hacer volver soy libre ya ahora intentaré sobrepasar los limites**_

Por su parte Hong Kong cambiaria algunas cosas _**— ya no hay mas reglas para mi por fin libre soy libre soy el viento me abrazará**_

Y Matt ya no tendria miedo _**— libre soy libre soy no me verán llorar firme así me quedo aquí gran tormenta habrá**_

— _**En las entrañas de la tierra puedo entrar**_ — Xiao comenzó a desafiar los limites

— _**mi alma crece y hace espirales sin parar**_ — Matt ya estaba mas seguro — _ **y un pensamiento en mi cruzó y cristalizo**_

Xiao ya había decidido no volver a seguir reglas de nadie _**— no volveré jamas no queda nada atrás libre soy libre soy surgire como el despertar**_

En cuanto a Matt ya no quería ser simplemente la sombra de su hermano el quería algo mas _**— libre soy libre soy la farsa se acabo libre al fin a la luz del sol gran tormenta habrá ... El frío es parte también de mi**_

Ya no eran colonias ahora eran territorios independientes

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejó bueno espero les haya gustado y en cuanto a esta versión de la canción el cantante original es Enrique Saldivar lo pueden encontrar en youtube .. Nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disneytalia_

 _Capitulo seis_

 _Colores en el viento_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Nota del autor: esta vez escribiré acerca de los hermanos Macau y Hongkong siendo aún colonias de sus respectivas tutoras Portugal e Inglaterra_

Ninguno de los dos estaba conforme solo llevaban un par de horas de convivencia y ya se estaban peleando se trataba de dos colonias europeas que originalmente eran territorio chino pero por circunstancias que ni ellos entendía terminaron con tutoras diferentes

Icaro o Lin Shun representación de Macau era muy inocente aun también muy curioso queria aprender mucho de lo que estaba a su alrededor Portugal su tutora le habia dado cierta libertad para explorar y conocer a tal grado de que ya había aprendido a navegar

León o Xiao por su parte la representación de Hong Kong era algo serio aunque a veces era rebelde muchas veces su lado ingles le ganaba y se comportaría como un joven de sociedad razón por la cual estos hermanos eran tan distintos

Icaro creía que León era un estirado y León creia que Icaro era un salvaje. Total que después de un rato ambos salieron a recorrer el territorio macaense aunque León se había aburrido

— ya me quiero ir

— ¿no has entendido nada?

— este lugar es muy hostil

Icaro suspiro resignado y trató de explicarse _**— me crees ignorante y salvaje**_

— yo nunca dije eso solo que no conoces muchas cosas

— _**tu has ido por el mundo rodando por doquier**_ — le miro con reproche

— tu también

— _**mas no puedo entender si hay tanto por saber tendrías que aprender a escuchar escuchar...**_

—¿ que quieres decir con eso?

— te lo explicaré — en ese momento lo guió por la isla que era su hogar _**— te crees señor de todo territorio la tierra solo quieres poseer ,mas toda roca planta o criatura viva esta es un alma es un ser**_

— pues parecen solo rocas Alice dice que no todo se mueve aunque ella también ve hadas

Icaro trato de no reírse y continuo _**— tu crees igual a ti a todo el mundo y hablas como un gran conocedor mas sigues a las huellas de un extraño y mil cosas hayaras alrededor**_

— ¿como cuales?

— _**¿escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul ? ¿o has visto a un lince sonreír? ¿ o unirte a la voz de las montañas ? Y colores en el viento descubrir y colores en el viento descubrir**_

— ¿que hacemos aquí?

— me gusta ver el río ¿sabes navegar?

— no Alice nos deja siempre con las nanas

— eso pensé ven — dicho esto lo llevo a uno de sus puertos _**— miramos por veredas en el bosque ..probemos de su fruto su sabor**_ — dijo el macaense aunque el homgkones parecía no entender _**— descubre que riqueza te rodea sin pensar ni un instante en su valor ...**_

En ese momento comenzó a llover _**— hermanos son el río y la lluvia amigos somos todos como ves , vivimos muy felices estando unidos es un ciclo fraternal que eterno es**_

— _ **¿cual alto el árbol sera?**_

— _**si lo cortas hoy nunca se sabrá ,escuchar aullar los lobos a la luna azul sea blanca o morena nuestra piel y unirse a la voz de las montañas y colores en el viento descubrir**_ — luego miró a su hermano _**— si no entiendes que hay aquí solo es tierra para ti ... Y colores en el viento descubrir .**_

— esta bien esta bien entendí "fenómeno"

— te oí estirado

Los años pasaron hasta que ambos se independizaron aunque ahora se llevan mejor estos dos aun tenían muchas diferencias

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disneytalia_

 _Capitulo siete_

 _All of me all of you_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Arashi hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

 _Notas del autor : esta vez hablare de Francia e Inglaterra bueno sera Nyo Francia e Inglaterra ya que el día de ayer fue la toma de la bastilla espero les guste._

Arthur no era precisamente la persona más expresiva del mundo y menos cuando se trataba de Francine por años ... No ... Quiero decir por siglos han tenido una relación de amor y odio desde que tenían uso de razón aunque no podía negar que tenia cierta estima o quizás algo mas ...

Hoy precisamente hablaría con ella ya que se celebra un aniversario mas de la toma de la bastilla el problema es que no sabia como expresarse

—¿ porque no le cantas? — preguntó Estados unidos

— bloddy hell ¿que clase de idea es esa?

—vamos dude no pierdes nada nosotros te ayudaremos

Y así lo hizo aunque la canción que escogieron lo hizo enrojecer de vergüenza

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth (¿que haría yo sin tu boca elegante?)**_

 _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out (arrastrándome hacia a ti y dejándome de nuevo)**_

 _ **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down( me tienes loco no es broma)**_

 _ **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down (no te puedo entender)**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind (¿ que pasa por tu preciosa cabeza?)**_

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride (estoy en tu mágico y misterioso viaje )**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright( estoy confundido pero se que estaré bien )**_

 _ **My head's under water ( mi cabeza esta bajo el agua)**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine (puedo respirar esta bien)**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind (estas loca y a mi se me ha ido la cabeza)**_

 _ **Cause all of me ( porque todo de mi)**_

 _ **Loves all of you ( ama todo de ti)**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges ( amo tus curvas y tus extremos)**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections (amo todas tus imperfecciones)**_

 _ **Give your all to me (entregate a mi)**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you (que yo me entregaré a ti)**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning (eres mi fin y mi principio )**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning (incluso al perder estoy ganando)**_

' _ **Cause I give you all, all of me (porque te doy todo mi ser)**_

 _ **And you give me all, all of you ( y tu me das todo el tuyo)**_

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you (¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que existir)**_

 _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too ( eres hermosa incluso cuando lloras)**_

 _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move (el mundo te esta golpeando estoy a tu lado en cada cambio de humor )**_

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse (eres mi caída eres mi musa)**_

 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues (eres mi peor distracción eres mi ritmo mi melancolía)**_

 _ **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, I my head for you (no puedo dejar de cantar esta sonando en mi cabeza para ti)**_

 _ **My head's under water ( mi cabeza esta bajo el agua)**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine (puedo respirar esta bien)**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind (estas loca y a mi se me ha ido la cabeza)**_

 _ **Cause all of me ( porque todo de mi)**_

 _ **Cause all of me ( porque todo de mi)**_

 _ **Loves all of you ( ama todo de ti)**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges ( amo tus curvas y tus extremos)**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections (amo todas tus imperfecciones)**_

 _ **Give your all to me (entregate a mi)**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you (que yo me entregaré a ti)**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning (eres mi fin y mi principio )**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning (incluso al perder estoy ganando)**_

' _ **Cause I give you all, all of me (porque te doy todo mi ser)**_

 _ **And you give me all, all of you ( y tu me das todo el tuyo)**_

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts (las cartas sobre la mesa los dos estamos demostrando nuestros corazones)**_

 _ **Risking it all, though it's hard ( arriesgándolo todo aunque sea difícil)**_

 _ **Cause all of me ( porque todo de mi)**_

 _ **Loves all of you ( ama todo de ti)**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges ( amo tus curvas y tus extremos)**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections (amo todas tus imperfecciones)**_

 _ **Give your all to me (entregate a mi)**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you (que yo me entregaré a ti)**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning (eres mi fin y mi principio )**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning (incluso al perder estoy ganando)**_

' _ **Cause I give you all, all of me (porque te doy todo mi ser)**_

 _ **And you give me all, all of you ( y tu me das todo el tuyo)**_

Cuando la canción término notaron que la francesa no salió hasta que la primera dama le aventó una cubeta de agua al pobre inglés afortunadamente Francine salio a calmar las cosas

— aww Artie todo eso sientes por mi

— well...

— jet aime — le planto un beso en los labios

—I love you

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les guste nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

Disneytalia

 _Drable 8_

 _Mr Grinch_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno he decidido continuar este y otros retos por mi cuenta aceptando pedidos espero les guste_

 _Nota del autor: he decidido continuar este reto por mi cuenta y esta vez decidí adaptar esta canción debido a que vi el reciente tráiler de el grinch y me pareció buena idea_

Es bien sabido que en el universo 2p había muchos países realmente temibles pero el caso de uno en especial eera tan malvado tan perverso tan horriblemente ruin que solo escuchar su nombre ponía a temblar a cualquiera y eso 2p Romano y 2p Bielorusia lo sabían muy bien era tal el miedo que le tenían que decidieron llamarlo se Grinch para referurse a la representación 2p de Macau

Cheng Wang o Bruno Da Silva era temido por su propia gente cosa que le importaba muy poco

 _ **—Que vileza señor Cheng ,usted realmente es cruel—**_ ddecía Flavio al ver como cobraba sus deudas de juego a su hermano— _ **es tan tierno como un cactus y en ssus venas corre hiel señor Cheng, es usted una banana podrida con una negra piel..**_

Cierto día Rusia lo había citado sabiendo de lo que era capaz así que le pidió que se deshciera de un estorbo

 _ **—es un mounstro señor Cheng usted es despiadado**_ —ddecía la pequeña Bielorusia escondida _**— en sus sesos hay arañas y en su corazón carbón señor Cheng ¡ no mme le acerco porque yo en verdad le tengo pavor!**_

lo mismo ocurría en las juntas mundiales al parecer todos lo conocían incluso los nórdicos _**— es mmalvado señor Cheng con maldad sonrisas da**_

 _ **—es usted un ser perverso y no tiene corazon señor Cheng la verdad si me lo preguntan prefiero con un cocodrilo estar**_

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio habían encontrado algo interesante en el primer universei y Luciano ya sabia a quien enviar

 _Por ahora hasta aquí se queda sera una pauta para algo que tengo en mente nos lleemos pronto_


End file.
